memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tellarite
''Also see: This page for information on the Tellarite counterparts found in the mirror universe.'' Tellarites were a warp capable race from the class M planet Tellar Prime, located not far from the Sol system. In 2161, they became one of the founding races of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Tellarites were a sturdy humanoid species with distinguished snouts. They wore beards and their hands were sometimes hoof like in appearance. :For information on their hands and faces see the background section. Tellarites considered canine to be something of a delicacy. They found human room temperature to be cold, indicative of a higher body temperature. ( ) Whereas the medical condition known as dyspnea is considered a symptom (e.g. the patient notices it him/herself) and not a sign (e.g. only a doctor notices the sign during a medical examination) when affecting most species, it is regarded as a sign when Tellarites come down with it. ( ) Society Tellarites were known to be an impatient people. ( ) They were also known for their "stubborn pride". ( ) They had a propensity toward strong emotion. However, they enjoyed a good argument, which was even considered a sport on Tellar. ( ) Tellarites often began an interaction with a series of complaints; this was how they started arguments with someone they had recently met. If they had nothing to complain about they would simply insult the person. Because of their ability to argue, Tellarites made excellent politicians. ( ) One of Elim Garak's suggested wedding dresses for Rom and Leeta was in the style of Tellarite modern. ( ) Tellarites sometimes took mud baths. ( ) :If this is a reference to wallowing, it may be intended as an extension of their likeness to pigs. History Tellarites were warp-capable and involved in inter-species communication by the 20th century. In 1957, a Tellarite freighter picked up the distress call of a Vulcan ship that had crash landed on Earth, near Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. They passed this information onto the Vulcan High Command. ( ) In April 2152, a passing Tellarite vessel directed the Earth starship ''Enterprise'', suffering severe damage after an encounter in a Romulan minefield, to an automated repair facility. Subcommander T'Pol then stated that Tellarites are generally considered trustworthy. ( ) In March 2153, the Tellarite bounty hunter Skalaar, working for the Klingons, captured the Human, Jonathan Archer, captain of the Enterprise. However, he later helped him to escape from the Klingon ship. Skalaar's brother, Gaavrin, who worked on a space station at that time, used to run a freighter, the Tezra, together with him. ( ) In November 2154, a Tellarite delegation led by Ambassador Gral was being transported to the planetoid Babel by the Enterprise to resolve a long standing trade dispute with the Andorians. The original conference agenda covered only trade regulations for the sector. However, a Romulan plot to destabilize the region had the opposite effect and created a temporary alliance among the Andorians, Vulcans, Humans, and Tellarites. The proceeding conference later helped bring peace to the strained Tellarite-Andorian relations. ( ) In 2155, a delegation of Tellarite ambassadors was sent to Earth to join in talks of forming a Coalition of Planets. Minister Nathan Samuels joked that the new universal translators were working a little too well when it came to talking to the Tellarites. ( ) Some time prior to 2161, Shallash gained notoriety as the second Tellarite liberator. ( ) In 2161, Tellar would become a founding member of the United Federation of Planets along with Earth, Andoria and Vulcan. ( ) As a result, the Tellarites held a seat on the Federation Council and served as Starfleet officers. ( ; ) In 2267, the planet Coridan sought admission to the United Federation of Planets. However, due to the wealth of dilithium available on Coridan and the presence of illegal mining operations, Coridan's admission was a controversial subject between Tellarites and Vulcans. The Babel Conference was convened to settle the matter and ultimately approved Coridan's admission. Tellarite Ambassador Gav was among the delegates to the Babel Conference but was killed by an Orion infiltrator in Andorian disguise onboard the Federation starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. On the conference, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan was ultimately credited with achieving the consensus towards admitting the planet to the Federation. ( ; ) A Tellarite served on the ruling council of the pocket dimension Elysia, during the late 23rd century. It was unknown how long his species had been trapped in that universe. ( ) In 2285, at least one Tellarite was serving on the Federation Council. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) During the 2370s, Tellarite freighters would occasionally conduct trade through starbase Deep Space 9. ( ) People * See: List of Tellarites Tellarite starships * Tellarite freighters: ** 20th century ilk ** 22nd century ilk ** 24th century ilk * Tellarite shuttle * Tellarite warship Appendices Appearances * ENT: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * TOS: ** ** ** * TAS: ** ** * Star Trek films: ** ** * * Background Information *No female Tellarites have ever been seen on any of the movies or TV series (that we know of). *Like the Andorians, the outer appearance of Tellarites changed over time. Beginning with primordial masks in TOS: "Journey to Babel" from 1968 (which prevented the actor under it from seeing through its lunettes), they received a completely new makeup in ENT: "Bounty" in 2003 due to improved makeup techniques as well as a greater budget. However, one thing missing in the Star Trek: Enterprise makeup were the three fingers the Tellarites had in Star Trek: The Original Series (a clever reuse of the M-113 creature's hands from TOS: "The Man Trap"). A slight reference to that can be seen in their cloven-fingernails, though. *A Tellarite costume was put up for auction in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. This auction has revealed that a fat suit is used under the Tellarite uniform to give the appearance of added weight. *An alien species that might have been intended to be a Tellarite was present at the Khitomer Conference in , but the make-up (a man with a beard and large, upturned nose) only vaguely resembled the Tellarites we've seen in other incarnations. Apocrypha According to the non-canon novel "Last Full Measure", Gral is shown to be the Tellarite that signs the Federation Charter. In the novel "Articles of the Federation", Bear chim Gleer was a Tellarite representative in the Federation council in the late 2370s, and early 2380s known for his long speeches, and opposing Federation President Nanietta Baccos inauguration. He is also referenced by political figures in "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2" and "A Time to Heal". Articles of the Federation also features Kav glasch Vokrak, a Tellarite reporter. A Tellarite named Colv served as an Engineer on a cargo freighter in Star Trek: SCE : "Breakdowns." The Tellarite people are later referenced in the novel for their involvement in "the infamous Tellarite bar-fight story," which is popular among the da Vinci crew. In the eBooks of Star Trek: SCE that will be printed as paperback novels, a Tellarite character called Mor glasch Tev takes over the position of Second Officer after Kieran Duffy's death. He previously appeared as an engineer in the TNG novel "The Soldiers of Fear." In the novel "The IDIC Epidemic," Tellarites are listed as composing less than 28% of the Vulcan Science colony Nisus. In the Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC) game, Kirk, Spock and McCoy encounter a Tellarite on Pollux V who describes the Krognik demon - a creature from Tellarite mythology. This creature is the traditional shape of the Tellarite devil and his minions. Its physical appearance is described as being decidedly wolfish, with sharp teeth in a long snout. External links * * Category:Species de:Tellarit es:Tellaritas fr:Tellarite